Mianite: Andor's Beginning
by LovelyLittleKitten
Summary: This is my interpretation of how Andor's life started. And his point of view throughout the Mianite series! Rated K PLUS for cussing, blood, violence, and abusive themes.
1. Chapter 1

Alva, Freya

Chatper One:

I was never really told what day I was born, my mother just told me it was a warm summer evening.

My name is Andor, Prince Andor, if we are going by customs.

When I was little, when the town of Dagrun was bustling with life and trader's ran around doing what they do, my father, Apostle, or King Helgrind, would take my mother and I down to the river outside of town.

He would tell me how Mianite created the overworld so we could thrive, Dianite created the nether so we could have fire in the world, and how Ianite created the End so we could have balance between the Overworld and Nether.

I was amazed, and Apostle would tell me that we believed in all the gods equally so nothing would come out of balance for Dagrun.

He cared about our town so much, and so did my grandmother and grandfather, the founder's of the town.

My grandmother was a beautiful woman, with long midnight purple hair, and kind purple eyes. She was always smiling, and it made everyone happy that walked past her.

Maybe it was because she was always with my grandfather.

My Grandfather was a stern man, but also a very kind and clumsy man.

He knew how to keep order, and how to keep my father in line when his emotions got the best of him.

He was a young man, he never seem to age.

He had jet black hair, and wore these green sunglasses, but I never knew why.

And then my mother gave birth to Alva.

She was the most beautiful creature I've ever seen.

When she was little, she was so innocent, so happy, she would see the good in the worst of people.

I was 12, when it happened.

I can only remember bits and pieces.

But my father has told me it is Ianite's fault, and that Ianite was no longer aloud in the town.

Around that time, my grandparents disappeared too.

And Dagrun fell apart.

What happened that night in Andor's POV:

It was a stormy night, and I was sleeping.

I was awoken by lightning and thunder.

And my father yelling.

I jumped out of bed and opened my door a little.

I couldn't understand what he was yelling about, but I could hear my mother's cries.

Alarmed, I stood frozen.

Suddenly, their door burst open and my mother ran out.

She was still in her white nightgown, her brown hair falling out of a braid.

She was crying, and her cheek was bruised.

My mother saw me staring, and she ran over to me.

"Andor, come with me, we are leaving," She said, her voice raw.

"What's going on, Mother? Are you ok?" I asked while she grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall.

"We just have to leave for a little while, like a vacation!" She said with mock happiness.

I was unconvinced, but I could hear my father yelling behind us.

My mother picked up her pace and we ended up going into Alva's room and putting her dresser against the door.

Alva was asleep in her bed, she was seven at the time.

"Alva, Alva honey, wake up, we have to go," My mother whispered, shaking the little girl's shoulder.

Alva opened her purple eyes and looked up at her, "What's going on?" She said, her voice thick with sleep.

"We going away for a while, ok? Without your father," She said, her voice heavy like lead.

Then someone started banging on the door.

There was a flash of lightning.

"How can we get out? The door is blocked!" I said to her.

My mother looked over at the door, then at me, a wild and scared look in her eyes.

She took Alva's hand and went over to the window.

"Mother?" I asked, joining then beside the window.

She was opening the window, looking out into the rain.

My mother turned to Alva, then me.

She kissed my forehead and smoothed back my brown mop of hair, "I love you, Andor."

She turned to Alva and put out her arms.

She picked up Alva and perched on the ledge of the window.

"FREYA!" I heard my father bellow outside the door.

She looked back at me, "When I jump, you must follow me, no matter how scared you are, Andor. Promise me," She said.

I nodded, "I promise."

"Freya, stop, you cannot do this," I heard someone say.

I turned around and saw my grandmother standing in the shadows.

She was wearing an obsidian black dress, and her purple hair was flowing down her shoulders.

"You cannot stop me, I don't want to live like this anymore! He would hurt my children, this is the only way!" She said, sobbing.

"Mommy, what are we doing?" I heard Alva ask.

"Freya, there are other ways-"

"You know your own son, he will find us no matter where we go." She said hysterically.

Without another word she stood up on the edge of the window and fell.

I ran over to the window and looked for my mother.

But my grandmother grabbed my shoulder and pulled me to her.

"Andor, stop. I cannot let another one of my grandchildren die," She said, gripping my shoulders.

"But I promised Mother," I said, looking over at the window.

Was Alva…..dead?

No, Mother said we were just leaving.

"I'm sorry Andor, but you can't do this," She said, "I am so sorry." She put her hand over my eyes and I felt like I was being hit with a sledgehammer in the head.

Then, nothing.

Why was I in Alva's bedroom?

I looked around and saw my grandmother standing by Alva's bed, looking at the door where her dresser was put.

"Grandmother? Why are we in Alva's bedroom?" I questioned.

She didn't look over at me, she just said, "Sleep."

And I did.

Ianite's POV:

I erased Andor's memories of tonight, no child needs the burden of his mother and sister dying.

"Sleep," I said quietly.

I heard a thump and Andor was asleep.

Finally, the guards got through the door and pushed the dresser down.

They flooded into Alva's bedroom, their spears pointed at me.

My son, Apostle was behind them.

He was getting older, grey hair peeked through his dark brown beard and hair.

His cheeks were wet with sweat and red.

"Mother, where is she?" He asked, his voice slurred.

I shook my head and said nothing.

One guard went over to Andor, "Prince Andor is alive, sir."

King Helgrind went over to the window.

The rain was down to a drizzle.

He looked out the window.

When he came back in, he turned to me, "You killed her, you-you monster!" He yelled, pointing his finger at me.

"Apostle, I did no such thing. I tried to stop her." I said calmly.

"I knew you disliked her, Mother, but how could you kill the love of my life?! And my daughter?!" He said, smoothing his hair back.

"Apostle-"

"You are no longer welcomed here, Ianite. Seize her!" He screamed.

I levitated off the ground and teleported to the End.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Years and years go by, my father gets more and more reserved and strict.

When he got drunk, after mother died, he would scream at me and say it's my fault.

Those are the nights I would stay in my room.

No matter how many times I tried to remember how mother died, I just would draw up a blank.

Then I grew my wings.

I was 16, I think.

My father was horrified, thought I was a freak.

He locked me up in my room, kept me from the public.

During the time I was away, everyone grew further and further away from the other gods, and closer to Mianite.

He saved our town, I thank him for that, but he twisted everyone's views, made them think Dianite and Ianite were bad people.

Cowards.

But I couldn't believe him.

Father, King Helgrind, is a believer in Mianite, the god of the overworld.

But I am a believer of Ianite, the goddess of balance.

Now I am god knows how old, maybe in my twenties?

I never celebrated any kind of birthday, because mother never told me when my birthday was.

It was a normal day, I guess you could say that.

I was flying through the skies, touching the clouds and looking over the approaching taint in the area.

It felt so good to stretch out my wings.

I looked up ahead and saw a storm gathering.

But just in one place.

Lightning struck the ground and the sky groaned.

I landed a little way from the storm, staring up into the swirling black clouds.

They were literally swirling.

I was surprised and I thought for a moment, maybe Mianite was coming back.

And then the sky spit out four people.

I jumped up and ran towards the storm.

The clouds dispersed quickly and it was sunny again.

"Hello! Um, are you ok?!" I called out, sprinting up to the people.

They looked unscathed, but confused.

"Who are you?" One guy, a man in red sunglasses piped up.

"I beg your pardon, I am Prince Andor. Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm CaptainSparklez, you can call me Jordan," He said, fixing his crooked glasses.

"And who are your friends, good sir?"

"I'm Jericho, this is my girlfriend, Firefox, and-"

"I'm Synhd, or Tom!" The zombie in a tuxedo said.

I laughed and looked at him, "You are strange. I've never met a zombie who could actually speak with me!"

Before anyone could respond, I heard someone calling my name.

"Stay here, I don't want you all to get in trouble!" I said, running up the hill.

My father was on horseback, in gold armor.

"What is going on down there? I saw a storm and I brought some guards out here to investigate," King Helgrind said.

"Father, listen-"

"Andor, put those blasted things away!" He snarled, pointing at my outstretched purple wings.

I sheepishly put my wings away and looked down at my boots.

"Men, go look. Seize anyone who is not a citizen of Dagrun." He ordered.

"Father, no!" I protested as the guards ran down the hill.

"Andor, hush your mouth. I do not want to hear it. You went out flying again, without my permission." He hissed.

I heard some yelling down the hill.

"That's because every time I ask, you say 'next time'. I got tired of it! If I don't exercise my wings, they will turn brittle and-"

"I don't care! No son of mine will be flying around like a lunatic, scaring away traders! We will discuss your punishment later," He grabbed me by my shirt, "Do you understand me, boy?"

I grabbed his hand and pushed him off of me, scowling at him, "Yes sir, I understand."

"I should've cut those stupid things when I had the chance," He muttered.

His horse reared back and my father looked down at me.

"I took the liberty of bringing Shadowmere along so you have a ride. You will NOT fly home. Now leave me," He said, waving me off.

I sighed and went over to where my horse was whinnying.

I jumped onto her back, patted her neck and we were off to town.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

As I sat eating my dinner at the very long dinner table by myself, I wondered what my punishment would be.

I munched on the bread I was given, staring hard at my wine glass full of water.

"Sir, it would be in your best interest if you actually ate some of your food," My servant, Kat said.

"Kat, I do not need help eating. Now if you would, leave me to my thinking." I said harshly.

She nodded quickly and scampered off.

I sat back and threw my bread on my plate of food.

I was becoming my father, I realized, my eyes widening.

Now I felt guilty, wishing Kat was still here.

"Son," My father stepped in.

He was in his stay at home clothes, I guess you could say.

A long sleeved black shirt with tan jeans.

His greying beard was hanging around his stomach, and his golden crown was hanging loosely on his head.

"Andor, I have decided a punishment," He said, his hands behind his back.

I scooted back my large chair, the legs screeching against the stone floor.

I stood up and walked over to him without him even having to say it.

"I have two punishments actually. I want you to show the new people that we attained this afternoon around." He said, trying his best to give me a smile, but failing.

"Is that all?" I said quickly, wanting to no longer be under his gaze.

He shook his head and chuckled, "Of course not Andor, I did say two punishments, didn't I? I am a man of my word. You will learn, boy. No matter the costs," His hand came out from behind him.

In it was a whip.

I bit my lip and contemplated running.

But now there was a guard stationed at every door.

_Where did they come from?!_

He reached over to me with the whip still in his grasp, and like a real father, gently started unbuttoning my shirt.

"I'm sorry, Andor, but if this will not get through to you, the next option is surgery. No son of mine will be a-a-"

"A freak, sir? Is that what I am?" I asked icily.

He cleared his throat, but didn't disagree.

I ripped my shirt away from him and tore it off, popping off a few buttons.

"Hurry up and get this over with, my _King._ I haven't got all day," I snarled.

I felt tears spring up in my eyes, but I swallowed them with a mighty effort.

He turned me around and put me on my knees.

I squeezed my eyes shut.

I waited for the blow, and was rewarded with a sharp slice up my back and a crack off the whip.

"Move your wings, boy. Or I'll whip those too."

I spread out my wings.

Another _snap._

_Snap._

_Snap._

_Crack!_

I started crying from the pain, redness rising in my face and neck.

I could feel the heat of the whip everytime it hit me, I could feel my father enjoying every moment, taking out his anger and remorse on me.

_Crack!_

The pain was unbearable now, and black dots danced in my vision.

Finally, after a few long agonizing seconds, the sharpest blow hit me like a ton of bricks and I went down.

I couldn't even force my arms to cushion the fall, I just thumped down on my stomach.

"That will teach you." I heard him say, "Don't ever disobey me again, Andor." He shuffled around and I heard him quietly tell two guards to take me away to my room.

I finally went into a cruel sleep, in the hands of two guards.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

I woke up in extreme pain.

I slowly sat up, looking down at my bed.

I was laying face down, over my comforter.

I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and got up on wobbly legs.

And the pain hit me like a hot iron against my back.

I couldn't hold it in, so I screamed, letting it go long and hard till it turned into a whimper.

My own _father_ did this to me, he scarred me for life.

I was still shirtless, and my ruined shirt was sown up and laid neatly on my bed.

I grabbed it, feeling the soft fabric in my hands.

And without another thought, I grabbed my dagger off my nightstand, and started tearing the shirt in half, my hatred burning in my throat like bile I couldn't swallow.

I threw the tattered pieces on the floor, and winced from the whip burns on my back.

I grabbed a black shirt, putting it on slowly so it wouldn't hurt as much.

I slid into my armor, putting my dagger in its sheathe and putting my boomerang in its sheathe also.

Only one thought made me happy to be alive.

There were new strangers in Dagrun who fell from the sky!

I opened my door and ran down into the lobby/entrance.

The guards were standing silently, only regarding me with a glance.

I pushed the big doors open, and ran out into the outdoors.

It was a sunny day, and it was hot.

I could the town of Dagrun bustling around down below, and I could smell the CaptainSprinkles' bread baking.

I ascended the stairs into the town.

"Good morning, Andor! Where are you off too, mate?" Farmer Steve approached me with a grin and a tip of his hat.

"Didn't you hear, Steve? Some people dropped out of the sky yesterday! I want to talk to them," I said a bit too excitedly.

"Always the curious one, aren't you, Andor?" He laughed and ruffled my hair, even though I was taller than him.

"Well, I was actually going to let them out of their cells right now. But I guess since you were already on the way, I'll let you go ahead and give them a rundown of Dagrun, mate."

"You mean Apostle is letting them stay?" I exclaimed, shocked.

"Of course, ever since the taint issue, Apostle is always looking for people to help. These might be the ones the Priest was talking about," Steve said, his voice serious and low.

I nodded thoughtfully, "Right, now I must go!" I said, tingling with excitement.

Farmer Steve chuckled and slapped my back.

I cried out and glared at him, "Don't do that, Steve."

He looked surprised, but I didn't give him a chance to respond, because I ran off towards the cells.

When I arrived, I could here the new arrivals chatting with one another.

I couldn't hear them though.

"Hello!" I opened the door and walked in.

They all looked strange, and I laughed when I saw a man who was a zombie.

"Hi there," the one named Jordan said, walking up and shaking my hand.

"I believe I've already met you four already. But we can introduce ourselves again. I am Andor, the Prince of Dagrun." I said, running my fingers through my dark brown locks.

"I'm CaptainSparklez, you can call me Jordan if you wish," Jordan said politely.

"I'm Tucker, and this is my girlfriend Sonja," the one who wore some kind of red hat said.

He had his arm wrapped around a gorgeous young lady, with long luscious light brown hair and...fox ears?

She smiled sheepishly at me and looked at the zombie man in a tuxedo.

"I'm SynHD, call me Tom." He said, grinning mischievously.

I noted his look for later reference, and nodded.

"Well, I've come to get you and show you around the town."

"So, we're aloud to stay then?" Sonja asked.

I nodded eagerly and moved out of the way so they could come out of the dank cells.

"This is Dagrun, our town. Of course, it is a small city, but we have bridges connecting us to the main land. Unfortunately, we have no room for new people in town, but you are welcome to build outside the town." I grinned, shielding my eyes from the blinding sun.

"This sounds too good to be true," Tom said suspiciously.

"Well, we do have a taint issue arrising at the moment, but that's where you come in! We think you might be part of our prophecy the priest that was from another dimension told us-"

"Priest? Who priest?" Tucker interrupted, his tone surprised and serious.

"Um, I don't know his name, he came with a wizard from a different world, and he told us that four people would drop out from the sky and save Dagrun," I said, smiling despite myself.

"Guys, we gotta find him right now. It could be Dec." Tucker declared, running off with Sonja and Tom on his heels.

Jordan shrugged and smiled at me, sending flutters in my heart, "Sorry, they are kinda crazy. You learn to love them." We heard Tom yell and Tucker yell back and CaptainSparklez winced, "I better go, see you around, Prince Andor!" He ran down the stairs and disappeared around a corner.

A blush rose in my cheeks and I looked down at my feet.

Why was I so flustered?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I came home late, and I immediately went into the dining room.

"Andor, is that you?" I heard my father's voice call.

I bit back a sharp reply, "Yes father, it's me."

"We need to talk." He approached me, his arms outstretched.

I stood rigid, staring at him with utter disgust.

His arms dropped to his sides and he sighed, running his fingers through his greying hair.

"Andor, I don't want you to go near those new visitors in town. They are very...set on opinions that I don't want you be near. I don't want to lose my son," He reached over and pushed my hair away from my face.

"Don't tell me who I can talk to, Father. I am not a child."

"Andor-"

I pulled away from him, glaring, "You _hurt_ me, Apostle. This is not like the other times where you were 'drunk'. You were as sober as a priest in church, and you hurt me. Your only son." I snarled.

He looked taken aback, so I used this as a chance to push past him a little too hard and go to my room.

My father didn't follow me.

I entered my room and threw my armor off, screaming in frustration.

I hated him, I hated him so much!

That stupid Mianite loving man!

I pulled on my hair and punched the nearest thing, which was my mirror.

The glass shattered into a million little and big pieces, hitting the ground with a _thump._

Tears sprung up and I let them flow.

I sat down on my bed and cried.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Never made it as a wise man. I couldn't cut as a poor man stealing. Tired living like a blind man. I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling. This is how, you remind me."_

Chapter Four:

It's been a week or so since they've been here.

Since Jordan's been here.

I don't know why, but every time I see him, my stomach twists in knots and my heart races.

Even though Apostle forbids I see the newcomers, I can't stop.

The wizard, the zombie man, the fox woman, the man who died on Episode III.

I call him that because it makes Jordan laugh.

It makes everyone laugh, is what I meant.

Haha.

Something about this group makes me nervous but curious at the same time.

They have this air about them, like they're older and wiser than they appear.

They say they're from a different dimension, one that you could worship which ever god you wanted.

I scoffed and told them not to let King Helgrind know you worship anyone besides Mianite.

Captainsparklez and SynHD looked surprised when I mentioned we only worshiped Mianite.

But that doesn't matter, I guess.

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~~~

It was early in the morning when I heard the Town Herald screaming.

I groaned and rolled out of bed.

I approached my large window, looking down.

The Town Herald was with Apostle, and the Herald face was red and pudgy.

Like it always was.

But it was different, because this was accompanied by his rage filled squawking.

What in the name of Mianite was going on?

I decided to stay in my black baggy pajama pants and shirtless to greet the Herald.

He did like surprises. :)

I proceeded down to the main hall and outside.

As I was climbing down the stairs, I heard what the Town Herald was talking about.

"-He stole Steve's armor and his friend Firefox was stealing from the townsfolk as well! Something must be done before- before-" his voice faded out as he looked up at me.

A putrid blush rose up in his cheeks and he choked on his own spit.

Apostle turned around abruptly and looked me over.

"Andor!" He said sharply, "Why in Mianite's name are you running around half-naked?" He snapped, clearly not in the best of moods.

"Y-yes, that is not...appropriate!" The Herald sputtered, dabbing at the sweat on his forehead with a nasty handkerchief.

"Robert," King Helgrind snapped at the Herald. He quickly cleared his throat and smoothed his grey hair back, "I mean, Herald. I want a warrant for their arrests. Get the new bounty hunter on it, they need to be at the courthouse at noon," He said calmly.

The Town Herald looked me over once more, before nodded quickly, "Yes sir, I will get Jericho on it right away, sir." He ran off.

"Who stole from Steve?" I asked curiously.

"One of the new townsfolk, Captainglitter or something like that." Apostle massaged his temples, leaning his head back.

"You mean Jordan?!" I gasped.

Apostle looked at me sharply, his dark blue eyes narrowed.

"Have you been talking, with this..._criminal_?" He snarled.

"Father, he is not a criminal!" I said, crossing my arms.

"Andor, I told you not to talk to those people, they are disgusting Dianite and Ianite worshipers. I don't want my only son to get rebel ideas in his head. Mianite is the only true God, you know this." He said softly with his fatherly voice.

"Save it, Apostle. I don't need another history lesson on Mianite. I got enough to last me a life time." I spat venomously.

King Helgrind looked shocked and a little hurt, but I didn't care.

I ran down the steps, into the town.

I had to warn Jordan.

I burst into CaptainSprinkles' bakery.

"Hello Andor, come for some cake?" He asked politely.

Noticing my attire, he quickly corrected himself, "Or maybe a shirt?"

"Sprinkles, I don't have time, I need to get on the roof, _now._" I snapped.

"Upstairs, the hatch is right above my dresser." He said nonchalantly.

I sprinted up the stairs, taking two at a time.

I pulled myself through the tight hatch and onto the roof.

I could see Jordan's little hut on the edge of the cliff by Mianite's River.

My wings unfurled in their purple glory, and I made a running jump off the roof, falling for a few seconds before my wings took air.

I glided smoothly through the air like a hot knife through butter.

Like I was born to fly.

It felt so good, and I knew Apostle would know later, but I didn't care.

I landed beside Jordan's hut, almost breaking his door down with my knocks.

I saw a bob of black hair make its way up some stairs.

And Jordan's face came into view.

He wasn't wearing his glasses, and his eyes were the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

He opened the door, scratching his mop of messed up jet black hair.

"Andor, what's going on?" He asked, confused.

Without another word, I pushed past him and into his house.

"Yes please, come in." Jordan muttered.

I turned back to him and noticed we were both in sleeping attire.

Captainsparklez was wearing a baggy black t-shirt and green shorts.

And his hair, instead of being gelled up and spiky, it was wild and long, almost covering his eyes.

But his eyes, oh his eyes. :O

I got a little closer to him so I could really look at his eyes.

They were like little galaxies, dotted with bright planets and stars of different colors.

We were inches away from each other, and I could feel the heat from his body radiating off of him.

He backed away and turned around quickly.

"I need to get my glasses." He said, feeling the walls to find the stairs.

He went downstairs.

I let out the breath I was holding, redness rising in my neck and cheeks.

Jordan came back up with his sunglasses on, and he had pushed back his hair, to my disappointment.

"So what's going on-" He stopped short and looked me over, "And why don't you have on a shirt?"

I blushed even more and looked down, "I had to rush over quickly."

"Here, I'll grab you one of my shirts." He said, going into a pantry and pulling out a black shirt like the one he was wearing.

He handed it to me with a released smile.

"Thank you." I replied, looking at the shirt in my hands, "But you didn't have to get me a shirt."

"Wear it, I don't care."

I slipped it on, "I guess you have a lot of these, then?" I asked.

He grinned and shrugged, "I guess."

I shook my head, "Stop, just stop. I came here for a reason."

He looked concerned, "What's wrong?"

"They're coming for you, Jordan. They say you stole-"

The door went flying between us, hitting the wall.

"Jordan, you're under arrest. Come now or I'll use force." I saw Tucker through the dust.

Captainsparklez looked confused, but stepped up to Tucker.

"Good idea, now let's go, criminal."

I watched them leave and sighed.

I was distracted.

King Helgrind stepped in and looked at me with a malicious expression, "You're the judge for the trials today Andor."

**So guys, how do you like it so far? It seems to me that you all find it AMAZING like I do. Andor is one of my favorite characters, if you couldn't tell. I HAD to put a little shipping in there. Does anyone else ship Andor and Jordan or is it just me? Did you pick up the subtle hints throughout the story? Or the reference to my other story, Kat's Saga? Kat might be or might not be in this story, if you haven't already figure it out. Go read Kat's Mianite Saga! s/11063132/1/Mianite-Kat-s-Saga**

**(I've been reading too much of _Bane's Chronicle_.)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Mother was my greatest teacher, a teacher of compassion, love and fearlessness. If love is sweet as a flower, then my mother is that sweet flower of love."

Chapter Five:

I followed King Helgrind into the town, the whole time he kept looking back at me like I would run.

"We will be talking about all of this afterward, Andor. I warned you." he said softly, so no one else would hear.

The courthouse appeared and I pushed past Apostle and into the courtroom.

And it was complete hell in there.

There were two Firefoxes and a taint tentacle running around.

"Jordan, will you please stop fucking around?" Tucker yelled, exasperated.

I heard Jordan chuckle, but I couldn't see him.

So I walked up to the Judge's seat and sat down beside the Town Herald.

"Mighty fine of you to join us, Prince Andor." One the of jury members said kindly.

I nodded tightly, looking down at the mess.

"First off, I want CaptainSparklez in the cage for trial and punishment." My father said.

I pursed my lips and went stone faced.

_Don't let him see you with emotions. Emotions are weak to him. Don't move, don't do anything, don't-_

"Um, Jordan's not here." Sonja piped up with a giggle.

I let out a puff of breath and looked down.

"He thinks we are fooled, but he is sadly mistaken. Jericho, bring him back at once." The Town Herald snapped.

Tucker bowed and went outside.

We heard some talking, Jordan laughing nervously, and a thud.

I jumped when Tucker banged open the door with Jordan in tow.

CaptainSparklez was now in handcuffs, and he was...Sonja?

"This is ridiculous. This isn't Jordan!" I said.

"Are you thick, Andor? They have shapeshifting powers!" Apostle snapped, his brows furrowed with rage.

I glared at him, then at Tucker, "Put him in, and let's get this trial over with."

He looked a little surprised at my harsh tone of voice, but I don't care.

Jordan sat down in the cage and he was locked in.

And that's when SynHD came in screeching, "TRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIAL. TRRRRRRRRRRRIAL!"

"Oh for God sakes." I groaned, sliding down in my seat impatiently.

"Shut up, Thomas. We do not condone yelling in the courtroom!" The Herald snapped.

Tom laughed and sat down, smirking at CaptainSparklez.

"Jordan Sparklez Maron. You are here because you have stolen Farmer Steve's armor, killed Steve, and have been uncooperative throughout the whole trial process."

"TRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIAL!" Tucker, Sonja, and Tom booed at the same time with fits of laughter.

"Quiet in the courtroom!" The Town Herald yelled, a blue vein appearing on his rather large neck.

"I did no such thing. The house I took armor from looked like it had no one living in it."

"Well, this matter will be solved quite simply. We will talk and decide punishment now."

"This isn't fair!" Jordan protested.

The jury huddled around me and whispered.

"I think he should be put to death. I heard they come back to life like you guys do." One said to me.

"That can't be true, Mianite only blessed my father and his closest friends and family." I said, "And killing him is too far for just some stolen items."

"He killed Farmer Steve!"

"He should feel the pain Steve did!"

"Steve can come back to life! We have no way of knowing if these people can!" I hissed.

"Best way to find out is to test it."

"But-"

"It is decided, your majesty. That is the punishment, period." The Town Herald said, leaning back with a smug look of satisfaction.

I sighed and returned to my seat, looking down at Jordan.

He was staring out at his friends, talking and laughing even though he was about to die.

"The jury has decided on what the best course of action is." I said monotonously.

Jordan froze and looked straight ahead.

"CaptainSparklez is to be put to death, and stripped of his items." I said, almost choking.

The room was silent.

And without warning, Jordan just went poof.

Apostle walked over to the cage, opening it.

Jordan's grave was on the floor, which contained his items.

King Helgrind broke it and took the items.

"I will give these items to Steve as compensation." Apostle announced, going back to his place beside me.

I glanced at Jordan's friends, expecting them to be grieving and crying, but they all look the same.

"Sonja Firefox, it is now your turn for trial." I said, my voice cracking.

But she was no longer here.

"Where did she go?!" The Town Herald yelled, jumping up.

The door was slammed open and Jordan ran in, his face sweaty and red.

The whole room went deathly silent, except for Tom and Tucker, who were looking around confusedly and talking with Jordan again.

I glanced over at Apostle.

He was red and his eyes were deadly.

CaptainSparklez walked up, "Where are my items?" He asked pointedly, looking at the cage.

"Taken. You will not get them back. They all go to Steve." The Herald snarled.

Jordan looked suddenly sad and surprised.

"About Sonja, she's gone. She turned into a taint swarm and flew off." Jordan muttered, sitting beside Tom, who slapped him on the back.

"Tucker, please retrieve her at all costs."

Jericho looked like he was going to argue, but thought better of it and ran out.

Firefox was his girlfriend!

These people are strange and cruel.

We all heard Tucker yelling not far off.

And then Firefox screaming.

Tucker came back, wiping off his sword with his shirt.

"I took care of it. Here are the items she took." He spat, throwing the items at the Town Herald's feet.

"Justice is served, you are all free to go." The Town Herald rumbled.

I looked over at Jordan, who was sitting slumped over and depressed-like.

I wanted to comfort him, but he was probably very angry at me.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! !~~~~~~~

I sat down at the dining room table, looking down at the food in front of me.

"Sir, I know you hate when I say this, but you should eat your food." Kat said, smoothing her golden hair back.

I looked over at her with a blank expression.

"I know, Kat. I'm just not hungry." I sighed, pushing the plate away.

She nodded and hurriedly took my plate.

I saw a tattoo on the inside of her wrist, two snakes twirling around a staff like a jail.

"What kind of tattoo is that?" I asked.

She looked at me, her eyes wide, "It's not, ah- um, it's not a tattoo." She said softly.

My eyebrows furrowed, "It isn't?"

She pulled on her frayed purple and white jacket sleeve so it was covering her wrist.

"It's nothing, sire." She murmured, bowing and running off.

Kat, as she was leaving, ran into Apostle.

His eyes lit up with rage and he grabbed her wrists, pushing her into the wall, "Watch where you're going, you ignorant Dianite trash." He snarled.

When she left, he slapped her butt, yelling after her, "Next time, I better see you in your uniform!"

I couldn't tell if he was drunk or just angry.

"Father, what is the problem?" I demanded.

He walked over to me, his eyes narrowed, "You, Andor, are my problem."

I pursed my lips and stared at him evenly.

"You seem to just want to cause me pain and misery at every turn. You are an embarrassment to me, to this town. I never thought my only son would turn into such a- a-"

"A freak? A shame? Would it be better that I died instead of Alva? Would she be a better suitor to the throne, sir?"

He grabbed my shirt collar and yanked me over to him, "Don't you dare mention her name in any of this."

I scowled at him, "Mother never loved you, Apostle, she wanted away from you. At least she would love me if I was different."

He let me go and in one swift movement, slapped me across the face.

I hit my back on the table, and I reached for my boomerang in my weapon's belt.

"I should've had your wings clipped when you started growing them. I thought you were going through a phase." He growled.

I lunged forward and put my rather sharp boomerang against his throat.

Before I could do anything else, the door to the outside opened all the way.

Farmer Steve came in with Kat trailing behind him, she was blushing furiously.

I loosened my grip on Apostle and he took his chance, grabbing the boomerang my mother gave to me and snapped it in half.

Feeling like I was just shot with an arrow in the chest, I stumbled backwards and looked down at the crumpled boomerang.

I sank to my knees and took the pieces in my hand, remembering what mother told me.

"_Remember, my love. This is for when you're in danger. It is made of cobalt, one of the strongest ores in this world. It will protect you when I can't." She said, kissing my cheek._

"_But you'll always be there, right mother?" I squeaked, the boomerang heavy in my tiny hands._

"_I will, my little Andor. I will always be there." She said, giving me one of her famous gentle and motherly smiles._

Made of the strongest ore in the world.

I picked up the pieces and rubbed them against my cheek, sobbing.

"Andor, come with me. We need to go for a walk to cool off." I heard Steve say.

He helped me up, "C'mon mate, let's go."

I got up, glaring at Apostle, who looked a little shocked, and screamed at him, "I HATE YOU."

Steve led me to the door, turning back to look at King Helgrind before we left.

"And Apostle-" He said sharply, "I am going to give you a right rumble when I get back, count on it."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Steve took me outside, clutching my arm tightly.

I wanted to go back and kill Apostle.

I wanted to kill him.

He's caused me so much pain, so much agony.

"Andor, look at me, look at me." Steve said once we got to the edge of the river around town.

He forced my chin and made me glare at him.

My sobs were now choking me, and no more tears would come out of my eyes.

"Stop it Andor, you are sniveling like a child." Steve said.

"What do you want me to do, Steve?! Do you want me to be all happy because Apostle fucking broke the most precious thing to me? I hate him, I hate him so much!" I screamed the last part, another round of fresh tears making it down my face.

He grabbed me by my arms and shook me, "You cannot let him get to you like this, mate." He said it with a gruff voice, but I could tell he was being kind like he always was.

"Look at this, he broke the boomerang mother gave me," I sobbed, opening my hands to show the broken pieces.

Steve gulped and nodded, "I know, Andor, I know." He reached out and rubbed my shoulder.

It was a fatherly gesture.

"Did he whip you again, mate?"

I nodded and squeezed my eyes shut, holding the pieces of the boomerang close to my chest.

"Come with me, I got something for you, ok?" Steve took my hand like I was a child and took me to his house.

He sat me down at the dining room table, where some now-cold half-eaten porkchop laid.

He handed me a wet rag, "Clean your face off, Andor. I'll get the item I wanted to give you." Steve said, disappearing into his house.

I heard him humming Cat and the banging of crafting.

I smeared the rag across my face, wiping off the dry tears and sweat.

I put the broken boomerang on the table, staring at it, hoping deep down that it would just put itself back together.

But I knew it would never happen, of course.

"Close yer eyes in there, young lad."

I couldn't help but laugh and I closed my eyes.

I heard Steve come in and place something in front of me.

"Ok, open!"

I opened my eyes and looked down.

It was a wooden boomerang, with an indent in the middle.

"Oh Steve! It's-it's-"

"I know, it's not as great as your mother's cobalt boomerang, but just as sharp, and it has a little indent in it so you can put a piece of the broken boomerang on it, as a jewel or decoration." Steve said, pointing at the hole.

I picked out a piece of the broken one and we smoothed it out and placed it in the indent perfectly.

"There, now, try it out." Steve said, opening the door for me to go outside.

I ended up on the bridge going to the mainland, throwing the new boomerang off the side and watching it sail back to me.

It was dawn when I started throwing the boomerang farther and farther away.

"Hi Prince Andor, whatcha doing?"

I turned to see CaptainSparklez standing there, with a crooked grin on his face.

I momentarily forgot I threw the boomerang, until it went straight to Jordan.

Jordan yelped and caught it, looking down at it with a confused expression.

"Oh, sorry, that's mine!" I said with a laugh.

He laughed with me and handed it back.

"It's a nice boomerang, where'd you get it?" He asked, stepping up beside me.

I blushed and looked down at the wooden weapon, "Farmer Steve gave it to me."

"By the way, your Herald asked if we would clean up the taint, and we agreed. So I might be seeing you a bit more now that I have something to do in the town." He said, bumping shoulders with me.

I silently thanked Ianite and looked over at him.

"You seem distracted, anything the matter?" He asked me, looking at me through his sunglasses.

"Oh no, of course not! Anyways, I better go! It was nice seeing you CaptainSparklez!" I said quickly.

I left him and headed into town.

I had to go get dressed and talk to some of the townspeople.

I needed to know more about the newcomers.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~~~~~~~~~

King Helgrind's bedroom door was closed, so I guess today was his day off.

But I didn't care.

I put on my white t-shirt, brown pants, and my armor, as well as my weapon's belt.

I went downstairs and outside.

The town was bustling as usual, and it was a bit more crowded today.

Everyone greeted me with a smile or wave, which made my day a little bit better.

I wanted to talk to one girl in particular.

I reached her house and knocked on the door.

I could hear her talking, but I wasn't sure who she was talking too.

When she came to the door, was looked wild and a little ashamed, but I couldn't figure out why.

"Kat, I need to talk to you." I said, putting my hands behind my back.

She eyed me for a moment, but scooted back and let me in.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Want some tea, sir?" She asked, putting on a teapot to boil.

"No thank you, but um, who were you talking to before I came in, if you pardon me asking," I asked, sitting back in the wooden chair.

Her cheeks turned bright red and she quickly turned to her fridge, "It was no one, just some merchant looking to trade."

"Oh, ok." I paused, not sure how to put what I was going to ask.

She set down two teacups, some little chocolate cakes, and the teapot.

She poured herself some gray-looking tea and made a gesture towards me.

I pushed my cup towards her and she poured some for me too, even though I said I didn't want any.

I took a sip, the bitter flavors washing over my pallet.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked, taking a dainty bite of cake.

I clasped my hands together and stared at her for a few seconds, "I want to know about the symbol on your wrist." I said.

Her hand went to her left wrist, holding it.

She looked panicked, "Why do you want to know? It isn't important!"

I lowered my voice, "Look, I know that mark is the mark of Dianite, an old friend had it on his skin too. I want to know how you acquired it."

She looked stricken, "Andor, sir, I would love to share any information with you, but how can I trust you?"

"I am _not_ a follower of Mianite, if that is what you are suggesting, milady." I said slowly, slightly offended.

She raised her eyebrows, but didn't question me.

Her demeanor changed quickly, she became a tad bit more relaxed and her guarded eyes opened up a little to show some shock at my words.

"Yes, I know Dianite. I know all of the gods." She said finally, leaning back.

"Does that mean you are a follower of Dianite?"

"Yes and no. I follow Ianite and Dianite. I cannot tell you why, because Dianite has sworn me to secrecy."

Then it hit me.

She couldn't have been born here and not follow Mianite.

She was the same age as me, and I was told at a young age that Mianite was supreme.

"Where are you from exactly?" I inquired, leaning forward.

She turned her head to stare at the wall, "I should not be telling you any of this."

"Then why haven't you asked me to leave?"

She sighed, "Fine, I am from the same dimension CaptainSparklez and all of them are from. Are you happy?"

I clapped my hands and smiled widely, "That is amazing."

"Don't talk so loud, you moron. I'm not in the mood to have my head cut off by your father."

I pursed my lips and nodded.

"Is that all you came here to ask? Just about my history?"

"No, no, no. I had a hunch you came from the same dimension as the new adventurers. I wanted to ask you who each of them follows."

"If I tell you, will you leave and never come back to my house? This is my sanctuary."

"I promise."

She waved her hand in the air, "Sparkleyloins is Ianite, Tucker and Sonja Mianite, and Thomas is Dianite."

I thanked her, chugged my tea, and left.

Jordan followed Ianite.

Just like me.

My heart fluttered at the thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**I AM BACK! I know you've all missed me, and I am sorry about the hiatus. I am gonna try to come back with two new stories and updates! But the new stories are surprises, because they have nothing to do with any of my other stories. :3**

Chapter Seven:

The day after I visited Kat, I left Jordan a note so we could meet in secret.

I wanted to know more about her.

Ianite.

I waited impatiently in the empty sailor's house, tapping my fingers against the worn wood desk in the bedroom.

I could see the ocean through the broken window, and I could smell the salty waves that lapped against the warm sand.

I loved the ocean.

While I was deep in thought, I didn't hear the door open.

Someone tapped my shoulder and I jumped practically to the ceiling.

"Oh sorry, Andor, didn't mean to scare you," Jordan said with a laugh.

"It's fine, I'm just glad that you could join me here. I wanted to speak with your privately," I said with hushed tones.

Noting my serious tone, CaptainSparklez dropped his head and nodded.

"It's about a certain Goddess, I've gotten wind you've heard of her," I murmured.

"You mean Ianite, yes?" Jordan asked quietly.

"Yes, Ianite. I know you're from a different dimension, but...did you know her?"

Jordan looked troubled, "I did, she was a prisoner of Dianite, and we set her free. She was a kind and good-hearted," Jordan talked about her like they were old friends.

"Did you know her personally, or just because she was your Goddess?"

"I knew her personally, I was the only follower of Ianite till we met some pirates..." He stopped, his eyes welling up.

He looked broken when he spoke about those pirates and Ianite.

"Are you ok?" I asked, rubbing his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But can I ask why you want to know all of this?" He looked up at me with a blank expression.

"You can't tell anyone, but I am also a follower of Ianite. And here, you cannot worship any God you want freely, so we must follow Ianite in secret," I said softly.

"That's crazy, Tom worships Dianite freely," Jordan protested.

"And it will cost him his freedom," I said gravely.

Jordan looked thoughtful as we stood in silence.

And then I saw it.

The sword floating in midair.

"We can't talk anymore. Get out of here," I said, waving him away.

He nodded and looked at me one more time before disappearing down the stairs.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ ~

A few days passed quickly.

Tom, as I had predicted, was banished from Dagrun.

Farmer Steve came by all four days and taught me how to throw my new boomerang precisely and accurately.

He says with enough practice, I could chop off zombie heads with one good throw.

I stayed in my room the rest of the time, watching the town from my huge window.

I was laying on my bed, throwing my boomerang into the air and letting it come back down so I could catch it.

And without warning, there was an explosion.

Startled, I lurched out of bed and ran over to my window.

I pressed my face to the glass and peered out into the town.

Across the village was a fire.

Shock and horror filled me, and I threw open my window.

I fell out and pulled out my wings, floating gently to the ground.

I pushed passed the villagers streaming towards me, trying to get to the blaze.

"Andor!" I heard Farmer Steve call ahead.

I finally made it up to Steve, and he was already with Sonja.

"What's going on?" I asked them, scratching my head.

"A fire started in Syndicate's house, but! Don't worry, it is being put out while we speak," He said with a gruff tone.

"Shouldn't we help? It looks like quite the fire," I said, walking forward a step.

Farmer Steve grabbed my arm, "No, mate. The guards have it under control, just stay here with me and Firefoxx," He said.

I stared at him for a few seconds, then nodded, backing up and looking at the house.

We stood in silence for a few moments, before Sonja said, "That's some pretty wicked armor, where'd you get it?"

I glanced over at Steve, who was frozen in place and looking at the ground like a guilty child.

"Yes, Steve, it does look rather familiar," I said, squinting my eyes at his red armor.

"Why does it matter?! This fire is a bit more important!" Farmer Steve said, exasperated.

"But you said the guards had it under control, so it isn't important to us unless someone was hurt," I replied calmly.

"No, no, no one was hurt. Not yet anyways," He muttered the last part so quiet I had to strain to hear him.

I was about to question him, but he lurched towards the house, "I need to go-" He started coughing, "The smoke is making me throat raw, you don't mind, mate?"

I shook my head and he hurried off.

"Did he seem a bit strange to you, Andor?" Sonja asked.

"Well, it is Farmer Steve. He is always strange." I said, shaking my head and smiling.

Firefoxx looked at me once, then looked after Steve, "I think I will go too. See you later, Andor!" She casually walked off.

The fire was now over, and a smoking pile of embers was all that was left.

The guards filed passed me, and I grabbed one by the shoulder.

"How did the fire start, do you know?" I questioned.

"We only have one witness, Katherine the servant, and she said she saw SyndicateHD set the fire," He said before following after the other guards.

My eyebrows knitted together in worry.

_This isn't going to be good._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

After yesterday's events, rumors quickly spread that Farmer Steve was the one who planned the fire out.

I woke up early in the morning, stretching and yawning.

"Andor, Andor! Wake up! Andor!" I heard a feminine voice outside my door.

I licked my lips and got out of bed, scratching my stomach.

I stumbled over to the door and opened it, staring at the person.

It was Kat.

"What is it, Kat?" I mumbled, yawning once again.

Her cheeks flushed and she shook her head quickly, "Put on a shirt and we can talk, idiot."

I stared at her for a moment, dumbfounded.

Then my cheeks burned and I turned around searching for a shirt frantically.

Once I had put on my brown shirt, I sat down at the table across from my bed, beckoning Kat to sit.

"Why are you waking me up so early? Is something going on?"

"Farmer Steve, he's going on trial in a couple of minutes! He helped Tom set the fire yesterday," Kat explained, "We have to go down there and stop them!"

I swallowed hard and shook my head slightly, "No, it can't be Steve. He's a good man, he couldn't have helped someone like Syndicate."

"Well, Martha told me that's what he told her. He knew he was going to be arrested."

"Martha is here? My aunt Martha?"

"Yes, she came in a couple of days ago to help with the taint- but that's not the issue at hand here, Andor!" Kat exclaimed, standing up.

"Kat, I am not worried about Steve, he can handle himself. I know that Apostle won't kill him. He'll likely have a few prison days at most."

Kat glowered down at me, "Are we really talking about the same Apostle? The one I know is a lying, Mianite-worshiping, perverted, scum-bag."

I stood up, backing her scramble away.

"I will not intrude on this court gathering, I have already pissed off my dad enough!" I snarled down at her.

Kat didn't flinch, she didn't even bat an eye, she just glared at me, "You're wrong, something bad is going to happen, you'll see."

"Yeah, yeah, Kat. You are dismissed from my room, maid," I said expressionlessly.

Before I realized what I had said, Kat looked at me, tears brimming her eyes, "Yes sir, _Apostle_."

She slammed my door, and I heard her footsteps retreat quickly.

I stared at the door, my eyes wide.

Was I really acting like my dad?

No, I couldn't be, I'm better than him.

Damn Kat, she doesn't know what she's talking about.

I slammed my fist into my wall, shaking the pictures on my walls.

Once I let myself breathe, I laid down and went back to sleep with my thoughts.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~~~!~!~

I woke up to shouting.

I flinched and sat up.

What was going on?

I shook my head and realized the shouting was coming from outside my window, not outside my door.

Relief coursed through me for a second, before I wondered who would be yelling.

I ran to my window, opening it.

Tom and Steve were running past two guards, Tom had a sword in hand, killing off both of them.

Steve was smiling and laughing with Tom.

A whole squad of guards chased after them, Apostle in the lead.

Without thinking, I jumped out my window, unfurling my wings, I gently landed on the ground.

Only one thought entered my head at that moment.

_Run._

I chased after them like lightning, weaving through the crowds of people who were being knocked around my the guards.

I went around towards the docks, jumping onto the nearest one, I jumped from each one to get ahead of the guards.

I nearly tripped climbing up the stairs, knocking over Wag the wizard, who was leaving town.

"Good lord, Andor! Where are you going in such a hurry?"

I ignored him, getting to the top of the stairs.

I saw that Apostle had cornered Steve, Syndicate no where in sight.

"Don't run anymore, Steve. You have consorted with a criminal!"

I sprinted forward, the time slowing down.

I could see Apostle's sword coming down, piercing Steve's armor.

I tried to push past the guards, screaming at the top of my lungs.

The guards held me back and King Helgrind gave the death blow to Steve.

I kicked and screeched like a wounded animal in captivity.

Once time sped up again, Steve was almost dead, and Helgrind was staring at his body void of emotion.

"Clean up this mess," Apostle said.

He then turned to me, walking up real close.

"I thought when you didn't interrupt the trial, that you would stay in your room like a good child. Apparently, I was wrong."

His eyes blazing, he brought his hand up and slapped me so hard I saw stars.

My cheek stinging with pain, the guards dropped me to the ground.

"You're a _coward_! You heartless bastard!" I screamed as he walked away.

The King didn't respond, didn't even stop walking.

I rubbed my cheek and tried standing up.

"Let me help you up." Someone said above me.

"No, it's quite alright, I can do it." I said, struggling to get up.

A hand wrapped around my bicep and hauled me to my feet.

The man in front of me, who had a hood over his head, dusted off my shirt.

"Thank you, sir." I said finally.

He pulled down his hood, a wicked grin spread across his face, "You're welcome, my Prince."

I recognized his face immediately, "Lieutenant Al."

"Yes, I am here to help with your, ah, taint problem." He smiled once again.

**Hello, sorry it's a bit short! I wanted to finish it tonight! I've been writing this for a few days when I could finish it within an hour! I have been delaying this, so sorry! Love you guys! 3**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

After Lieutenant Al came, I showed him around the town.

He seemed pretty nice, but I knew him better than that.

He followed my father's orders without boundaries.

He would kill for Apostle, even kill himself.

"So, who are the new people who live outside the town?" Al asked nonchalantly, picking at his nails as we walked.

"Well, they are from… a different world. T-they all have houses in the town, but they choose to live outside the town, that's all I know," I lied, shrugging my shoulders.

Al glanced over at me, "And who do they worship?"

"Mianite, of course." I responded, my hands shaking.

Al laughed softly, "Yes, right. I don't know why I thought any different."

I sighed inwardly and smoothed my hair back.

"Anyways, thank you for showing me around, Prince Andor. You've become quite the young man," Lieutenant Al said as we approached the castle door.

"Thank you sir, I appreciate your kind words," I replied.

"But, let me tell you this. If I hear one of these new people, or you, worshiping anyone but Mianite, I will be forced to take action," He said, his hand moving to his glinting rapier.

I paled and nodded quickly, "Y-yes, of course, I understand sir."

"Alright, good night, my prince," Alister turned on his heels and walked off, whistling a haunting tune.

I approached the doors and pushed them open.

As soon as I did, I heard Apostle, yelling.

I held my breath and ran towards the stairs, hoping he wasn't going to notice me.

"I'm sorry sir! I didn't mean to spill your whiskey!" I heard a familiar voice.

"Don't you talk back to me, you little bitch!"

I heard flesh hit flesh and a crash.

I stopped and turned around.

I started breathing heavily, my vision getting blurry and my hands trembling.

I blindly ran forward and charged into the dining room.

And it was just what I expected.

Kat, forcing herself to her feet, blood dripping down her chin, and Apostle watching with narrowed eyes.

"Clean up this mess right now, or I swear, you'll never see the light of day, you filthy Dianite worshiper!" King Helgrind snarled.

"I'm trying, I can't when you yell at me every ten seconds," Kat said calmly.

How she was calm in these types of situations always baffled me.

Apostle's hand pulled back, and I sprinted forward, jumping over the table and sliding in front of Kat.

King Helgrind hesitated, and put his hand down, "Andor, move out of my way. I'm disciplining the staff."

"No, I won't move, I'm taking Kat with me. Get another servant to serve you," I said, my voice trembling.

"Andor, don't. You're just making it worse for both of us," Kat murmured, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I won't allow you to beat down our help like cattle. She is a person too!" I said, clenching my fists.

"She deserves this, she is filth. Anyone who worships Dianite is trash and should be glad they are alive at all!" Helgrind yelled.

"We're going, and you can't stop us." I said, taking a deep breath.

I turned around and tried to help Kat up, but she refused my help, standing up on her shaky legs.

"Andor, don't you dare-" Apostle put his hand on my shoulder.

I flinched, my reflexes kicking in, I turned around, whipping out my boomer-rang.

I put it against his neck, my eyes filled with rage.

"Don't you touch me," I growled, pushing my boomer-rang further into his throat.

He looked at me for a moment, before he started laughing loudly.

Startled, I backed away from him, knocking into Kat.

"Let's go quickly, while he's too busy snorting," Kat said, taking my hand.

We both ran out of the dining room, Apostle's drunken laughter echoing behind us.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat down at my table beside Kat, who was staring out my big window vacantly.

"Look at me Kat, so I can clean your wounds," I said.

She turned her face towards me, "Sorry, I was lost in thought."

"Whatcha thinking about, Kat?" I asked as I dabbed the rubbing alcohol covered cotton ball on her lip.

"Dianite," She said, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Why are you thinking about him?" I asked, taking her hand from her lap to examine it.

I grabbed the tweezers on the table and starting plucking out little pieces of glass from her hand.

"No reason," She lied quickly.

"Kat, you can tell me. You know I am not gonna go blabber about it. I don't care who you worship," I said, pulling out a rather stubborn piece of glass from her finger.

"He told me I shouldn't tell anyone," She muttered.

"Well, he is my great uncle, so I have a right to know," I said, sticking out my tongue in concentration.

"That whiskey glass sure break into a lot of little shards, didn't it?" I said after a moment, rubbing the soaked cotton ball on her clean hand.

"Damn, that stings," Kat said through her clenched teeth, her other hand grabbing onto her pants.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do it," I said, wrapping some gauze and bandage around it, then moving onto her other hand.

"I am thinking about him, because I've been talking with him a lot recently," Kat murmured, her cheeks bright red in the moonlight.

"How in the world are you doing that? He's been dead for more than ten years," I said.

"Well, I'm kind of...connected to him," She mumbled, rubbing her arm with her bandaged hand.

I looked up at her, raising my eyebrows, "Connected? How so?"

"It's a long story, Andor." She sighed, exasperated.

"Give me the gist then," I replied, dipping a new cotton ball into rubbing alcohol and dabbing it on her hand.

"I can't, it's confidential, my business only," She said.

"Then why'd you bring it up?" I rolled my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Andor! If you want to know so badly, then here it is. In the other world, I was his lover!" She snarled, her eyes lighting up with anger.

I stopped what I was doing, looking at her hand for a moment, before looking up at her face.

_Was she joking? She couldn't be Dianite's…._

She looked deadly serious though, and I realized she was telling the truth.

"But, but, how-"

"I told you it's a long story, Andor. Can we leave it at that for now?" She said, slouching.

She suddenly looked exhausted and worn out.

"Yes, sorry," I said, wrapping up her hand with a little bow on top.

"There, that should be alright. Keep the bandages on for a few days," I said with a smile.

"Good, thank you, Andor. I'm going to go now," Kat stood up.

She went over to the door, and stopped.

"Thank you for protecting me, Andor."

I stood up and went over to my big bed, looking at my messed up sheets.

"You're welcome."

Silence.

"Hey Kat?" I called out to her softly.

"Yes?"

"Do you remember, when I used to sleep with you at night, b-because you had horrible night terrors?" I said, my voice faint.

"I'll never forget it," Kat said.

"Well, could you possibly, maybe, stay with me tonight?" I whispered, half hoping she wouldn't hear me.

There was a moment of silence, and then I felt arms wrap around my stomach.

Kat hugged me from behind, burying her face in my back.

"Of course, Andor. I owe you so much, this is the least I can do," She mumbled, her voice muffled by my shirt.

We stood like that for a few seconds, before Kat released me.

"Thank you, Kat. You don't know how much I appreciate it," I said, getting into bed.

Kat traveled over to the other side and laid down beside me.

She reached out and pulled me to her, just like I would do with her.

She combed her fingers through my hair softly over and over, "Go ahead and sleep, I won't leave, I promise."

I closed my eyes and fell asleep instantly.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

I woke up in the middle of the night, something pestering me in the back of my mind.

I looked over and saw Kat sleeping soundly, her head laying on my shoulder.

Without trying to wake her, I pulled away and got out of bed.

What was going on? Why is this statue in my mind?

It was bothering me in my dreams, and a lady was talking about it.

It was definitely who I thought it was.

Ianite.

She wanted me to build the statue.

In front of my bed, was a chest.

I opened it and looked inside.

It was tainted blocks, a huge amount of them.

I took them out, they were squishy in my hands and left purple stains on my hands.

So I opened my window and pulled out my wings, jumping out and soaring into the night air.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~~~~~~~~~

After I built the statue, just like it was pictured in my mind, I was covered in tainted goo and my hands and arms were covered in dark purple stains.

I went back in through the window and of course, when I did, Kat was already awake.

"Where have you been?" She said calmly, looking at me with her penetrating violet eyes.

"Well, I uh, it's, um," I facepalmed, "Just look outside." I muttered.

She stood up and walked over to the window.

"What is that? Did you build that statue Andor?" Kat said, shock in her voice.

"I did, Ianite wanted me too, she spoke to me," I said, urging her to believe me.

Kat looked over at me, "It's still early, wash up and let's go back to bed," Kat yawned, clearly unimpressed.

A grin spread across my face and I nodded, rushing into the bathroom.

_This is just the beginning._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

After I woke up once again, Kat had left, and I was left alone to think about what Ianite showed me in my dreams.

She showed me the statue, of course, but words were whispered to my brain that were jumbled and strange.

And as I laid in bed, the my legs tangled up in the sheets, I wondered if what I was doing would hurt me in the long run.

It would, of course it would, I mean, Ianite is not a goddess to be worshiped in my father's eyes.

So, I got up, went over to my desk, and pulled out a pen and some paper.

And I wrote.

I wrote my heart on the little slip of paper I had, saying everything I had wished to say for these past 20-25 years.

To my dad

To Steve, who had escaped from prison a few days ago.

To Kat.

To Jordan.

To everyone.

As I finished the speech, tears dotted the page, smearing the letters and making it hard to read over.

_No, don't read it over, you'll just not want to go through with everything, _I thought, wiping my eyes furiously.

I slapped down the pen and stood up abruptly, almost knocking over my chair.

I needed to get dressed, get ready.

I had to do it soon, or else I would never do it.

I ran over to my dresser to grab my clothes and motivate myself one more time.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~

(THAT SUCKED, I KNOW, ALRIGHT!)

"Jordan!" I called out to my friend, my crush, who was at his house in town.

Captainsparklez turned around, and a smile appeared on his wonderful face.

I stopped short of him, my cheeks turning bright red, "I, uh, was wondering if you could get everyone to come to town square in a couple of minutes, it's, uh, kinda important," I stuttered, grinning like a fool.

Sparklez nodded, "Alright, but what's so important?"

"You'll just have to wait and see Sparklypants!" I called as I turned around and ran up the stairs, tripping on the last one and falling on my knee.

I heard Jordan chuckle, and I quickly stood up and ran towards town square, my fists clenched.

This was it.

There was no going back.

I had to do it, for everyone.

As I entered town square, I saw my father and Alister standing on the stairs.

They were both staring at me, their eyes never leaving me as I went over to the edge of town.

As soon as I stopped and scowled in their direction, they quickly went back to talking, going up the stairs to the castle.

I sighed and with ease, pulled out my purple wings, letting them stretch like they never had before.

After a few minutes of me standing around awkwardly, Jordan climbed up the stairs with Tucker, Sonja, Tom, and Wag.

They were talking quietly, but when they saw me, they all ran towards me.

Tom was whooping, as well as Tucker.

"You have your wings out today! Man aren't you being a bit rebellious today?!" Tom said, slapping me on the back.

They all had wings for themselves, and they seem to flaunt theirs much more than I could ever dream of.

"Thank you all for coming, I wanted to bring you all here today for a speech," I said, holding my breath for their reactions.

I heard Tom groan, of course, but everyone else was silent, their attention on me.

I cleared my throat and nodded once, "Ahem... I have heard that the greatest persuasion is nothing more than telling the truth. So I speak in the voice given to me by my mother, Freya. I make no grand overtones or guttural whispers for dramatic effect. I am only Andor. My voice trembles. I've come to ask my father a question. Father I know you are listening too. Haven't you noticed? Do these wings look like the product of some frivolous magic? Whom do you suppose the statue at the bridge represents? Not Mianite. I am an Acolyte of the Wounded Goddess. I have always been. WE worship Ianite. While you have governed this trade city and allocated its resources to the glorification of the one true god, I have been chiseling Ianite's likeness into your stones and penning her mantras into your paper. Her teachings have been with me all these years, guiding me toward a day of unity while you have winced at the thought of hope and stooped over the corpses of the lost. If you had but journeyed with me! I am at the threshold. Soon, Ianite will Rise! And Alva and Freya's spirits with her. I hear your voice Father. I hear your anger. Do what you will with me-" Before I could say more, I heard some yelling and Lieutenant Al and King Helgrind coming down the stairs.

"I knew you were going to do this today, Andor! And I won't ALLOW IT! SEIZE HIM, ALISTER!" Helgrind screamed the last part, pointing his finger at me.

I flinched and backed away a few paces, "No, you can't stop me."

I pulled out my boomer rang, ready to fight the Lieutenant till one of us was dead.

As Alister sprinted towards me, I felt a strong breeze envelop me, flowing through my hair like a summer wind.

And Al couldn't get to me.

"_Please finish, my follower," _I heard a small voice whisper.

I smiled and nodded eagerly, "But first, know this. If your god is just and blameless with flawless integrity, then fear not. Your battle is already won. But if there is the smallest fracture in Mianite's armor then the crevice will widen, the shell will corrode, and Mianite's sins and yours will seep through. Everything you have built will be wiped clean in preparation for Dagrun and Ruxomar's rebirth. I do not know why you begrudge Ianite for our family's death, or why you hide your wounds. But I do know that healing is available to you. It is the greatest gift anyone can receive. Greater than a shield. Greater than a perfect, made-up world. If you wish, see your dream to its end. Do everything in your power to create a the world you crave. I raise no sword. I wear no armor. I have only this boomerang, which a true friend gave me. Want to throw it? Just like old times, with Mom. I INVITE YOU," I screamed the last part, wearing out the last of my energy like that.

Still clutching my boomer rang, I went down on the knees, my whole body aching, all my power being sapped out of me.

The wind stopped blowing immediately and Lieutenant Al took his chance.

He ran up to me, grabbing my bicep, he hauled me to my limp feet.

"You are under arrest for rebellion and are to be taken to Inertia for immediate action," He said gruffly.

I could barely hear him over the pounding in my ears.

The only thing I heard before blacking out was,

"_You did well, my grandchild, you did well." _


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

When I was dragged off from my home, all I could remember was faces.

Jordan's face, wrinkled into a sun soaked smile.

Kat's gentle face as she slept.

My mother's frightened expression as she was beaten mercilessly by my father.

King Helgrind, his wicked smile as Al dragged me away from the center of town.

"Wake up already," I heard a soft and gentle voice tug me into consciousness.

I blinked open my eyes and stared at a round face above me.

It was a girl, maybe around 11 or 12.

Her ratty long red hair cascaded down her shoulders and into my face, making my cheeks tickle.

Her eyes were gold, which was quite strange.

I stared at her for a few moments, before backing away and hitting my head against something metal-like.

I sat up and turned around to look at the bars of a jail cell surrounding me.

My breath caught in my throat as I realized what happened last time I was awake.

"Great, they put the frightened one in here with me, I thought I could talk to someone with decent vocabulary for once," The girl said, standing up from where she sat.

I rushed to my feet, letting out a smile, "My apologies, I am Andor," I said, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Andor. You're joking, right? You're not _the_ Andor, are you? Like Prince Andor?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"In the flesh," I responded lightly.

"Why are you...here?" She asked, confusion splashing over her gold eyes.

"I'm not quite sure. Where is here, exactly?"

"You really don't know, do you?" She said bluntly.

I shook my head and went over to the only window in the cell.

I looked out and saw ocean, nothing but ocean.

"You're a prisoner of Inertia now," She said simply.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

After she explained where I was, I was in complete shock.

But I didn't have long to think about it, because as soon as she finished speaking, two guards came over to our cell.

I stood immediately and met them at the door.

"Where am I? Where is my father, I must speak with him immediately," I said to them.

They opened the door and slapped some handcuffs on my wrists.

I looked back at the red haired girl once, before being dragged off.

They took me down a few winding halls, before we ended up in a bright white room with florescent lighting and a metal table in the middle.

I nervously backed up a little, but the guards forced me into the room.

They picked me up and put me down on the table stomach down, strapping my arms and legs down.

I heard the door open, and I turned my face so I could see who it was.

"Cut his shirt off," King Apostle said coolly, looking down at me without emotion.

The guards did as they were told, the scissors cutting through the fabric of my brown shirt easily.

"Father, Apostle, what is going on? Why am I here?" I asked, my voice taking on a tone of desperation.

"Andor, my son. My only child," Apostle placed his hand on my cheek, and in one swift movement, gave me a hard slap.

I flapped my wings, which were aloud out of their prison.

My cheek stinging, I tried to look up at his face, frowning angrily.

"What do you plan on doing, Apostle? You can't kill me, the people will have a riot," I said.

"Don't worry yourself too much, Andor. I only plan on doing what I should've done a long time ago," He replied coldly.

I widened my eyes as he placed a freezing hand on one of my wings, his fingers running through the purple feathers.

And then, without warning, he snapped the bone.

I let out a scream through my teeth, the pain searing through my back and up my neck.

"Shhhhh, it's alright," Helgrind said, reaching over to my other wing and snapping that bone as well.

King Helgrind let out a satisfied sigh, though I could barely hear it through my ragged breath.

"Tom, would you do the pleasure?" My father said.

I felt something cold against my shoulder blade, then the most unbearable pain I've ever felt in my life.

I could hear the saw going back and forth as someone sawed my wings off.

Not being able to take it any longer, I blacked out into sweet darkness.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~ :,(

"Andor, wake up! Andor!" I heard the familiar voice of Kat in the haze.

"Kat..." I muttered, reaching my arms out to embrace her.

"You stupid idiot, open your eyes!" She screamed out.

I felt hot hands on the side of my face, and I snapped open my eyes.

Kat's face was hovering over mine, her hands on either side of my face.

"Andor!" She cried out, her tears dripping onto my face.

"Kat...what are you crying about? Everything is fine," I said, my voice weak.

I reached up and wiped the corner of her eye with my thumb.

"There," I said, smiling warmly.

"Everything is not fine! You were dead, Andor!" She yelled at me, sobs racking her body.

Suddenly, pain coursed through my body and I coughed, some kind of liquid dribbling from the corner of my mouth.

And then I remembered.

I opened my eyes as wide as they could go, staring up at Kat with horror.

"Did they-?" I whispered, not being able to finish my sentence.

"C'mon, you need to sit up so I can re-bandage your wounds," Kat said quietly.

I let out a gasp and instantly tears welled up in my eyes.

I sat up with great difficulty, each movement a pain.

I looked around as Kat removed my bandages, and I wasn't sure where we were.

"Where are we?" I asked Kat.

She sniffled, "We're still in Inertia, if that's what you're asking."

"Why are you here then?" I asked lightly.

She sighed and we sat in silence for a moment while she unwrapped the gauze from my torso.

"Dianite," She murmured.

I blinked and frowned, "You mean, he sent you here? Is he crazy?"

"I couldn't bear to let you rot here, and I overheard your father talk about what he did to you. That you were on the verge of death. He didn't even sound sad, it was horrible," Kat whispered.

I felt her forehead rest against my shoulder, and I reached my arm around her body.

I winced in pain as I pulled her close.

"Andor, don't! You are going to reopen your wounds," She said, ducking out from under my arm and going back to my wound.

She dabbed a washcloth against my back, and I yelled in pain at the stinging.

"Oh sorry. I should've told you it was rubbing alcohol," She said sheepishly.

I winced as she rubbed the rest of it on, and then she applied something sticky to it.

"What is that?" I asked, trying to look back.

"It's my own ointment. I made it out of a few special ingredients," She said, rubbing it into my wounds with her gentle touch.

"It should help with the pain as well as the healing," She said.

She applied the new gauze and bandages, wrapping it around my chest.

"Is it- bad?" I asked once she was done.

She didn't respond for a moment, then she crawled in front of me.

"Your wings aren't there anymore, Andor. They're just...stumps now," She said, fresh tears coming to her eyes.

I reached forward, my back screaming in agony, and I wiped away her tears softly.

"You must be in so much pain, Andor. I'm so sorry, I should've stopped you, I'm sorry," She sobbed, reaching her hands forward to put them on my chest.

"No, Kat. You couldn't have stopped me. I never thought my father would go to this length just for a couple of stupid gods," I said, putting my hand on the side of her face.

"_Kat," _Came a soft whisper.

We both turned and there in the doorway was a ghoulish see-through Dianite.

"_We need to go," _He said, reaching out his hand.

Kat turned to look back at me, frowning.

"You were always too good to me, Andor. I can stay with you if you want," Kat said, sitting up on her knees to bring my head to her chest.

She ran her fingers through my hair, her tears hitting my head.

"Kat, I might've been good to you, but you treated me like a normal person, and that's all I could ask for," I said, looking up at her face.

"So, stop crying for me, alright? This isn't the Kat I know. You need to be strong. I'm going to be fine," I said to the golden headed girl.

She nodded quickly, shutting her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Well then, you better not die. If you do, I'll find you and kill you again just for dying!" She said, her voice trembling.

She smiled down at me.

"Alright," I said simply.

"I know you don't roll the same way I do, but-" She leaned down and pecked me on the lips.

And then she was gone, her warmth replaced with the cold stone floor.

I watched her walk up to Dianite, who was scowling at me.

Kat whispered something to him, and she hit his shoulder.

I was surprised she could touch him, since he was a ghost, but I didn't say anything.

Dianite reached out and wrapped his arms around Kat's waist, pulling her forcefully to him, he placed his ghostly lips on hers.

Kat didn't seem to like that very much, pulling away immediately to scold him.

She was smiling though, and that's all I could ask for.

Kat looked back at me, her eyes clouded over with grief for a moment, before she gave me a radiant smile.

And then she disappeared, leaving me alone.


End file.
